


Dilemma

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Background Relationships, Killua has a cold, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Kurapika, Not Beta Read, Surprise kitten, slight leopika mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: Killua has a dilemma and currently said dilemma is cradled in his boyfriend's arms watching him with bright blue eyes.OrGon found a kitten and impulsively brought her home.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CooperJR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cooper! :P

Killua felt his eye twitch. 

“Gon,” Killua took a breath and let it out slowly, “What is that?” He asked as he pointed to the small pudgy white and grey creature that was currently curled up on his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Oh, well it’s a kitten.” Gon commented as he picked up said kitten just under the front legs, with his other hand cupping the kitten’s bottom. The tiny creature let out a loud and tiny cry, most likely in protest to being woken up. “I found her on my run today.” Gon explained. “She was left alone in a cardboard box.” 

“Uh-huh.” Killua nodded and sucked on his teeth. “So why is the kitten  _ here _ ?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Gon blinked. “She needed help. I looked into it, I mean, I called Knuckle and talked to him, when I described what she looked like he told me that she’s probably way too young to have been separated from her mom.” Both of them were silent for a long while and Killua motioned for Gon to continue, but Gon titled his head confused. 

“Why did you bring her home?” Killua snipped. “We really don’t have the space for a kitten.” 

“Sure we do. There’s the top of the shelves and we can put a litter box in the bathroom, oh and she’ll probably really like sleeping with us.” Gon perked up and began to chatter excitedly. 

“Gon!” Killua smacked his palm over his face. “You’re kind of overlooking a lot here. For one, You didn’t talk to me about it. This is my home too ya know.” Killua crossed his arms. “Secondly, did you seriously bring the kitten here without stopping to get anything for her? What if she had to go to the bathroom?” 

Gon blinked and looked down. “Oh, Yeah, suppose I didn’t think of that.” He looked crestfallen as he glanced down at the small bundle. “I’m sorry Killua, I guess, she really just made me think of you so I just didn't second guess it.” 

Killua watched Gon as he looked down at the kitten, who was watching him with her very intelligent looking blue eyes. “Its…,” It’s fine, but its not fine, is what Killua nearly says, “You can’t do it again, okay? Only  _ one _ cat.” Is what ends up coming out.

“R-Really? We can keep her?” Gon grinned and jumped up their new pet in his arms. “Oh you here that! Welcome to the family-- What should we name her?” 

“That’s on you. She’s your cat, your responsibility.” Killua huffed as he headed for the kitchen still a little frazzled, but also glad to see Gon happy. (Stupid boyfriend and his dumb smile) 

“What about Coco?” Gon asked. 

“She’s white and grey, Coco is something you name a cocoa colored pet.” Killua shouted back as he found something to snack on. 

“You said it was on me to pick out the name.” Gon huffed and went silent for a bit. “Well we need to go get stuff for her. Why don’t we do that and I’ll think of a name while we’re out?” He suggested as he set the kitten down and watched her scamper down the hall. 

* * *

Spark. That was the name Gon had settled on for the tiny terror that was _ his _ new kitten. (Killua refused to hold any kind of responsibility for that puff ball of a demon)

Spark was loud, constantly touching or messing with something she should be, and her claws were ungodly sharp. 

“She’s gonna have a long haired coat.” Gon grinned as he scratched Spark under her chin. “Aww, look she likes it!” Killua could hear Spark loudly purring from behind himself and Gon on the back of the couch. 

“Fantastic, cat hair everywhere.” Killua deadpanned. 

“Are you still mad I brought her home?” Gon asked, genuinely concerned that Killua was more annoyed with him than the kitten who looked angry Gon had stopped lavishing her with attention. 

“No, I’m not. I’m just…” Killua blushed a bit and pressed his back closer to the back of the couch. “Not really used to cats or house pets.” 

“But you have Mike?” Gon pointed out quickly. 

“I wasn’t exactly playing fetch with Mike or like trying to get him to learn how to sit and shake paws? If we had pets they were just for killing, that’s it.” Killua’s voice raised a bit as he spoke and unbeknownst to him, his spikes of white hair looked very tempting to Spark. 

Gon wasn’t fast enough and Killua was stuck in the rut of thinking about his family’s gorey pet policy when Spark launched herself at Killua. Her tiny needle like fangs clamped down on his ear. 

“Dammit!” 

With Killua’s cuss that was enough to spook Spark away and under the kitchen table. 

“Are you okay!?” Gon asked quickly, pushing Killua’s hair back and away from his ear to try and see, but Killua slapped his hands away and covered the ear with his own. 

“I’m fine!” Killua stood up and stormed down the hall and into the bathroom, the door slammed behind him.

Spark mewed from under the table, small and pitiful. Gon sighed and reached his hand down and Spark bounced over and into his hand. “You need to be nice to Killua.” Gon scolded. A few minutes later Killua came back out and wordlessly sat back down. “You okay?” Gon asked as he poked at Killua's shoulder.

“Fine, just keep that little demon away from me.” Killua huffed and reached for his video game controller, wary of Spark’s every move. 

* * *

“I shouldn’t go.” Gon stated out loud. “You’re sick.” He sat beside Killua’s hip on the couch and felt his forehead again. 

“The old man is on his way right?” Killua spoke with ragged breaths. “I don’t want to inflate his ego, but I’ll be fine. Leorio is actually good at being a Doc. So just go. Mito and Granny will probably be upset if you cancel now.” 

“Yeah, but they’d understand.  _ You’re  _ sick and you don’t get sick.” Gon pointed out. He didn’t say that he was worried about Spark and Killua not getting along while he was away. 

Killua is about to speak when there’s a knock and Gon shouts for Leorio to come in. “Hey guys! Holy cow you weren’t kidding.” Leorio blinked in awe at Killua laid out on the couch flushed from fever. 

Kurapika closed the door behind themselves as they entered and removed their shoes. “Gon, you’re still here? You’ll miss your plane.” They pointed out with a glance at the clock. “Do you need a ride?”

Gon looked between Kurapika and Killua and was about to shake his head when Killua shoved him. “Go,” Killua warned, “once I’m feeling better I’ll meet you there.” 

“You don’t mind?” Gon asked as he stood. 

“Not at all,” Kurapika shook their head and called out to Leorio, “keys?” 

Leorio reached into his pocket and tossed the car keys over to Kurapika. “Be safe, both of you.” Leorio offered as he opened his briefcase, getting ready to see to Killua’s symptoms. 

Gon ran back to the bedroom and grabbed his backpack. He reached out and Killua took his hand both of them quickly squeezed before Gon said goodbye and followed Kurapika back out. 

“So you’re actually sick,” Leorio hummed as Killua slowly sat up, “never thought I’d see the day. Least you’re not as bratty as Kurapika about admitting it.” 

“Tsk, yeah.” Killua turned his head away from Leorio to loudly cough. 

An hour later, Kurapika slipped back into the apartment as silently as possible. Leorio had warned them with a text that Killua had fallen asleep. “So,” they whispered, finding Leorio at the stove in the kitchen, “what’s going on with him?” 

“Just a very severe head cold.” Leorio explains as he stirred the broth on the stove top. “How’d dropping off Gon go?” 

“Fine, he was still really hesitant about leaving, but I’m sure knowing it’s a cold will help him relax a bit.” Kurapika peeked out and grinned. 

Killua was still out cold, clearly tucked in by Leorio with extra blankets and another pillow to keep him propped up. Spark was curled up directly in the center of Killua’s chest. Kurapika knew Gon was also worried about Killua and Spark getting along while he was away, so to help put Gon’s worried mind at ease, they pulled out their phone and snapped a quick picture. 

_ Kurapika:  _

_ Leorio finished examining him,  _

_ It is just a nasty cold. Nothing for you to worry about.  _

_ Spark is also doing her part to help it would seem.  _

They attached the photo and rejoined Leorio in the kitchen. “We should just let him rest.” They pointed out. 

“Yeah, wanna check their cupboard for a thermos? We can leave this by the couch for when he wakes up then.” Leorio nodded and Kurapika quickly found a thermos tucked in the back of one of the cupboards. 

The duo left a note for Killua to call if he needed anything and to drink water and the chicken broth when he woke up. 

A few hours later Killua did wake up, due to the loud consistent humming he heard near his ear and the obscene amount of warmth pressed to his cheek and neck. 

It was Spark, purring away loudly. “Uh, hey.” Killua scooped her small body up as he sat up. Spark grumbled softly, but immediately curled back up, continuing to purr. “Have you been here this whole time?” Killua slowly and tentatively ran his fingers down Spark’s back. “Hey, you’re actually pretty soft aren’t you?” Killua laughed as she shifted and followed his fingers. Her face looked absolutely blissed when he scratched under her chin. “Okay, maybe I can kind of see your appeal now.” 

Spark’s eyes suddenly opened wide and she jumped quickly before Killua could react and wound up on his shoulder, nudging his cheek with her head still purring loudly against his cheek. 

Killua laughed lightly and reached up to scratch at the top of her head as she settled into his shoulder. From the coffee table, Killua’s phone buzzed. 

He held his hand protectively over Spark and reached forward to grab his phone off the table and accept the video call from Gon. “Killua! You’re awake!” 

“Yeah, someone woke me up.” Killua shrugged. As if scandalized, Spark meows loudly from her perch and nudged at Killau’s cheek with her nose. 

“Spark!” Gon beamed. “You two look like you’re getting along now.”

“For now.” Killua smirked and looked down to the kitten. 

Gon began to chatter excitedly about the flight and how tomorrow he’d be boarding the ship back towards Whale island. Killua listened to him and replied when he could, but began to feel exhausted once again. “I’m really happy it looks like you and Spark are getting along. Think you’ll bring her with you when you come?” Gon asked. 

“Naw, I’ll make her Leorio and Kurapika’s problem.” Killua smirked and Gon laughed happily. All the while, Spark seemed rather content to be perched on Killua's shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed! (Mostly you Cooper xD)


End file.
